Captured in Our Nightmares
by FandomAngstQueen
Summary: "How're our prisoners doing?" Four evenly met glares were the man's response, the fire in their eyes displaying their hatred, lighting the room as their last source of hope. The guard scoffed muttering something along the lines of "Toss him in with the rest of them" before leaving. - The Ghost crew are captured and they soon discover how dark the Empire can be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Since getting back into using , I've been uploading and writing stories like no tomorrow. I love days off work, aren't they just the greatest? Anyway, I've been itching to upload this. I have plans for a prequel which I'm seeing now that this Fic may be in need of. But you won't have to read it in order to understand it. I'd love to know what you all think of it. If it gets a good response, I can post more chapters' sooner and even the prequel,.**

 **Warnings: Rated T to be on the safe side. May later include Character death in later chapters. Also rated for Blood, torture and description of injury.**

 **Enough waffling and onto the disclaimer: The characters and everything but the writing is owned by Lucas film and Disney. I am using this site as a platform to explore writing and to have fun.**

 **Would love if you could R and R! :)**

* * *

 **Captured in Our Nightmares**

"How're our prisoners doing?"

Four evenly met glares were the man's response, the fire in their eyes displaying their hatred, lighting the room as their last source of hope. The guard scoffed muttering something along the lines of "Toss him in with the rest of them" before leaving.

"Here ya can 'av 'm back!" Another one of the officers in a jet black suit shouted, tossing in a figure unidentifiable in the darkness of the cramped room.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked cautiously. The team watched him as he crept towards the figure. They relaxed when they saw him place a hand on the figures back.

"Ezra…" He gently shook the body, feeling worry knot in the pit of his stomach when no reply came "Chop, bit of light?" Kanan asked. Chopper warbled and a ray of light shot out from one his circular buttons.

They gasped.

Sticky, red and fresh blood covered their sixth member.

"I-is he…?" Sabine couldn't finish. The Jedi shook his head, fingers pressed against his Padawan's neck.

"Just unconscious," He answered with relief. He rolled the body over gently. Despite the darkness of the room, they could clearly see the inflictions and each one had their own emotion ranging from anger, sadness, anguish and guilt.

"I'll kill em!" Zeb's angry shout reverberated around them. This time nobody disagreed or scolded him. They would pay dearly for their abuse to one of their own.

The creak of a door drew their attention to their host- The Inquisitor. "I've let you have your Padawan back. So I expect you to cooperate"

"What did you do to him?!" The Mandalorian cried out with fearful eyes. The Pau'un turned to her with a sadistic grin ignoring her demand.

"Sabine," Hera whispered, moving to pull the girl close in a one armed hug, rubbing her hand gently up her arm as a soothing gesture. Sabine leant into the comfort but her glare remained fixed upon their host.

"Your spirit shall be broken soon. Do not worry of that," He promised, walking towards the two women.

A rattle of chains pulled the Inquisitor from the women to Zeb and Kanan's angry glares. Zeb began shouting abuse but the Pau'un held up his hand in silence. He turned to each member of the crew "You will tell me what I wish to know and If you do the lesser things will happen to you" he warned.

"Whatever you want from us. You won't get it," Kanan said defiantly, looking to his crew who wore the same defiant expressions. The Inquisitor seemed pleased by this and whispered one final thing before exiting the room.

"We shall soon see"

Only a moment had passed and the Inquisitor's lackey, Agent Kallus walked in, surveying the group with a smile. "Did _**Jabba**_ not enjoy his time with our probe?"

Steely glares met him.

Kallus seemed annoyed by the lack of response, "Who shall we interrogate next?"

He looked to Kanan who held a fierce glare and tightened his grip on Ezra. His eyes wandered to the two females and he waved them off finding his next candidate.

"Lasat, I've been waiting a long while for this," The man stated as he cracked his knuckles, daring the bigger being to protest.

"You an' me' both!" he retorted copying the Agent's movements.

"As for the rest of you. You heard the Inquisitor. Behave and all this goes away," he bargained.

"You can't guarantee that ya lyin coward!" Zeb growled.

"Zeb! Don't give them any reason to hurt you!" Hera shouted, an arm out holding him back.

"My dear Twi'lek he no longer needs a reason," He smirked, grabbing her chin. If looks could kill Kanan's glare would have turned Kallus into a pile of ash. Add that to the fact that If he wasn't holding Ezra, Kallus wouldn't be standing or even conscious for that matter.

The chains that bound Zeb were unlocked, Zeb took his chance. He swung at Kallus with an angered cry. Stormtrooper's grabbed him from behind while Kallus dug a needle sharply into the Lasat's neck.

"Ah ah ah," He tutted, sharply pulling out the needle. Zeb fell forward with a thud, dragged by his armpits out the door, leaving them in darkness with one member less again.

* * *

Kanan was submerged in meditation when he heard Hera's voice. He opened his eyes, revealing tired but fighting green irises, "Love, he's waking up"

He turned to see Ezra moving and steadily opening his eyes beside him. "Ezra?" Hera gently patted his cheek. Tired eyes met hers and his eyes flashed with fear.

He sat up quickly, wincing at the tug in his chest, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say our rescue attempt didn't work out so well," they answered him with grim expression, despite the humorous tone. It only reminded him of how bad a situation they were in.

"I'm sorry," Ezra looked down. The three in the room looked at each other then turned to their youngest.

"Nothing to apologise for. We all knew the risks," Hera told him firmly.

"But-"

"No buts," Hera insisted. Kanan saw the guilt pool in his Apprentices eyes. Very much like another Jedi in the room's expression.

"Join me," Kanan urged. Ezra gave him a quizzical look. Kanan rolled his eyes then sat himself in a comfortable position, back straight and cross-legged then let his eyes slip closed. Ezra caught on and mimicked his movements. Hera and Sabine sat back and watched them, their thoughts still drifting to their missing member.

An hour had passed when Kallus returned. His smile never leaving his face as Zeb's body was unceremoniously thrown into the prison. For the most part he just looked beaten, twitching every so often but his eyes still held a fierce glare.

They hadn't broken him yet.

Kallus turned " _ **Jabba**_ seems better or is it _**Bridger**_? Or _**Dev**_?"

"I'm not letting you harm the boy," Kanan said when the enemy closed in to snatch him from them. Hera and Sabine subconsciously scooted on either side of the two Jedi in a protective manner, to which the Imperial Agent found to be both irritating and amusing.

"No?" His lips curled, "Take them both"

"Stop," It was Hera who spoken but to everyone's surprise it wasn't aimed at Kallus or the Troopers. With both arms outstretched, she blocked the two angered crew members from interfering.

"We can't fight them. It's easier to let go this way," She whispered. They wanted to say more but Kallus beat them to it.

"Alright Syndulla you're next," he decided, mildly awe stricken by the woman's bravery.

She stood up and let them bind her arms without fuss. She was pushed out the door and for a few brief moments was allowed to lock eyes with Kanan. Using those precious seconds to convey everything through her eyes. A silent plea to look after themselves and then she and her Jedi were gone.

* * *

The chair forced her to keep upright as the young Twi'lek returned to consciousness. After attempting to stretch, she realised she had been bound from head to foot with rope. She wriggled her wrists to test the strength of the rope but unfortunately realised she was struck for a little while longer.

 _Ah, just as I was getting bored_ Hera rolled her eyes at the Imperial's clad in their tight fitting jumpsuits with weapons (most likely set to stun) in their holsters.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," Hera's dry tone echoed in the coldness of the walls. Chilling the imperials bones.

"Do you speak to everyone with such distain?" The pale skinned creature was beside her, sneering into her ear as he looked her up and down. She shifted in the vulnerable state but bit back a retort.

"Just the ones who are SO hospitable," the Inquisitor backed off.

"I'd watch your tongue," he straightened with a warning.

"I'd watch yours," She replied with ease, giving him a glare filled with an inferno of hatred.

The Inquisitor only smirked, "You realise why you're here?"

Hera nodded and with malice in her tone spoke, "You captured my crew" She revealed, not too keen on introducing her two Jedi into the conversation. She would hold her tongue for however long was necessary.

"Perceptive," he drawled, "I am interested in your little band of Rebels very much but first I need to know. Who is this…Fulcrum?"

Hera's eyes widened and she shook her head once, willing herself to bite her tongue. These _monsters_ could not have hold of any classified information. Not while she was around.

"The sooner you tell me the sooner I let you and your friends live," His tone had an airy vibe. He was twirling a steel bar between his fingertips, which she realised to be his weapon of choice.

"We both know that isn't going to happen," She continued to avoid the question. It was as Sabine had put it once, 'How do you find ways of answering questions without actually answering?', the young explosive artist's voice drifted into her ears. She prayed this wasn't the last time she'd have heard a member of her crew. She returned to the interrogation with the Inquisitors next choice words.

He smirked at her, "Perhaps. The identity of Fulcrum?" he posed only to have the Twi'lek woman scoff. "Nothing?" he asked after a moment, eyes taunting, "Send in the probe droid"

"You won't get anything out of me," Hera promised him in a low tone. Contrary to what she'd believed earlier, she would not go down without a fight. Nor would she allow any one of her crew to. Her lips were sealed and her mind, body and soul, were prepared for a fight. Even if it was to the end.

"We shall soon see," The Inquisitor insisted, stepping back to reveal her next interrogator and as the Inquisitor promised, it craved answers or the consequences would end with its electrifying tasers against Hera's agonised cries.

That droid, always got what it wanted.

She stubbornly held herself but soon succumbed.

Hera's howl drowned her captors laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, wow I'm surprised twelve reviews! Thanks so much. I love that people are actually reacting well to this story. Because of the fast reviews and everything and the fact I've got some free time, I thought why not? Here's the next Chapter and slightly longer than the last. Not exactly sure on the average length for an upload. I figure it's whatever makes you happy or a good cut off point for a cliff-hanger. I'm hoping this Author doesn't mind this but Armed Truth asked when this was set, It's set after Season One just after Fire Across the Galaxy. The crew know of the identity of Fulcrum and the Rebel cells.**

 **To my other reviewers, thank-you so much for leaving something. I'm glad I'm able to continue with this. Also shout out to Midnight Luna, love the idea of a Song dedicated for each Chapter! Thanks** **Thanks again, let me know how you feel about this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything other than the plot to this story.**

* * *

The two Jedi's ears curled as they listened to their pilot start to break. Kanan fought back every urge to fight their transporters. He had to stay calm, for all of them. Besides, he didn't want to even think of Hera's response if he blew a chance at discovering the Empire's secrets. The guards pushed at their backs, ushering them into a room. It was smaller than the poor excuse for a cell they were previously in. It's distinctive feature being the room of white beside it. If the door hadn't been open, they'd assumed it was just a store room or weapons area. Ezra shudder, mind thinking up what could possibly be in a room that pure. It didn't sit right with the darkest levels of the Empire.

Kanan felt relief off his apprentice when they were guided into the other room. The sudden change in lighting confused them, long enough for their minds not to detect a needle shooting into their necks. They struggled when the weight left them, the troopers disappearing out the door with the key.

"What did you just…?" Ezra fell forwards, feeling very dizzy. Kanan held his arm and pulled him down to sit beside him, grunting at the discombobulated feeling. "What did-…just inject us with?" Ezra asked suddenly undergoing a disorientated spell over his senses.

"Probably Force Suppressor," Kanan answered, breathing deeply.

"How come you're not…?" Ezra trailed off, Kanan already knew where he was going with that sentence.

"Dizzy? I've built a tolerance to it" Kanan answered "Believe me Kid, the amount of times I've had it, I may as well be immune"

The younger nodded, taking his word for it. He stared about the room, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. He took in the empty space. It was far too small to be close to hospitable, even by prison standard. There was nothing but an old dusty box in the room and even that was empty and wouldn't tolerate any weight to it. Ezra smirked at the thought, imagining the Lasat sit down on it, his body dipping into the box as it groaned under his weight. The imagine of the lasat screeching with his arms and legs dangling in the air was enough to cause a bubble of laughter from him.

Kanan's gaze shot to him, brows creasing, "What?"

"Just thinking," he swallowed his laughter.

"Right," he drawled, carefully looking at his charge. He was laughing when they were captured by the Empire. The Kid astounded and scared him, "You know you really do worry me sometimes"

"Can't argue with that," Ezra chuckled. Kanan ruffled his hair then sat back and closed his eyes.

"Trying to uh connect to the force?" Ezra muttered.

"No, if these are Force suppressors then we won't be able to feel the Force," he explained. Ezra looked puzzled.

"But I thought you said the Force is everywhere? How can one needle turn it off?"

"It isn't turned off exactly," He began, eyes opening to meet his apprentice, "It's...still there, around us. That hasn't changed-"

"-We have?" Ezra finished

"Sort of," he shrugged, "We can't feel it but no that is it there," he added after seeing the misted look in the other's eyes, "Don't worry, when this stuff finally wears off, we'll be able to sense the others"

The teenager brightened up considerably at this information. He turned to his Mentor "What now?"

"Guess we're about to find out" Kanan replied, staring at the doorway. Ezra followed his gaze. Zeb's rival stood where the troopers had vanished.

"The _**Jedi Knight**_ and his _**Padawan Jabba**_ "

Was all Kallus said before everything turned black for the two.

* * *

Kanan wakes up to the sound of a snarky toned imperials voice. He didn't even need to be fully conscious to recognise who the voice has belonged to.

"Agent Kallus," the Jedi taunted in a tone filled with venom.

"Jedi," an equally venomous tone replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where am I?" Kanan asked in a challenging tone.

"Far from your crew," he replied. Kanan glared after opening his eyes and glancing about the room. The last fragments of memory returned to him. Ezra was beside him, but he still didn't know how long he'd been out for and what state the others were in.

"Where's my crew?" he demanded in an icy tone.

"Your team are in custody and your Padawan is indisposed" just as Kanan had heard the reply, a torturous scream of a female reached his ears.

His eyes widened as he struggled in his chains, shouting one word "HERA!"

Kallus chuckled, "She can't hear you"

Kanan turned to him with a murderous glint in his eyes, "Stop this now"

"My orders were to arrest you. It did not concern the _beautiful_ Twi'lek" he taunted.

"Leave her alone" he bit out.

"No Jedi. It is you I am here to interrogate," he replied with ease.

"Well aren't I the lucky one" he muttered sarcastically.

"You tell me Jedi" he asked. Kanan allowed the other man to see his confused expression until the door slid open and Hera's torture partner joined him.

"I may not be able to get any answers from you Jedi. But I know _he_ will" the man jerked his head to the torture droid rolling beside him, taser sparking. Just to add to the inhumanity of his situation, without orders, the droid sidled up to Kanan and began electrocuting.

Kanan held down his screams.

"Who's your leader?" Kallus asked him, "Who is Fulcrum?"

"Wh-whatever you want-you won't get it!" Kanan's defiance echoed over the screaming of the machines. Swallowing his fear, he concentrated. The Agent saw the Jedi's eyes slip shut in between the sparks of electricity. Kanan may not have been able to reach out to the Force, but that didn't mean he couldn't block out what was dealt to him.

"What are you…doing?" The Agent sounded confused by the look of complete ease on his face. At the lack of reply, Kallus's fist curled. A hissing from behind him broke him from his fuming thoughts.

"Trooper," he addressed, "State your business"

"The Master Inquisitor wishes to see you," The Trooper answered. Another moved in, weapon in hand.

"To talk about the youngest Insurgent," the other revealed. An look of understanding and fear crossed the face beneath extensive facial hair. "One moment," he insisted, pressing a button to lock the door once again.

Kanan's smug face greeted him, "Sounds like you're wanted"

"Looks like Jabba's causing trouble," He insisted, "Your doing no doubt?"

"What, what are you talking about?" Kanan sat up straighter in his bindings.

Kallus smirked ignoring him, "This probe will keep you company"

"Come back here coward! We're not done here!" Kanan shouted, his cries echoed down the hall Kallus walked. After a few moments, the Agent stopped. His ears detected screams, stubborn grows which were developing with each turn of the notch. It should make him happy, hearing the agony inflicted on the enemy. It should, but for some reason.

It didn't.

* * *

The shouts turned to screams and started an hour after they had all been dragged away. At first it was Hera's defiance they heard through the thin walls of their prison cell but her anger at her crew's mistreatment soon turned to her wails.

That was enough for Sabine, who was huddled in the corner of the room. To hear the usually strong, authoritve voice reduced to agonising wails. The fear for their crew members increased when another shout joined the pained chorus.

Kanan's, Zeb recognised, eyes widened and locked with Sabine's alarmed amber. Hadn't the poor man been through enough? Wasn't Mustafar and the debacle that came with that considered too much? Zeb could swear these shouts were very similar to the ones he released in the comforts of his Cabin during the nightmares of memories from being in the Empire's custody the first time.

"No…" he heard the Mandalorian whisper in agony. She held her knees close to her chest, chewing her lip to keep from screaming profanities she knew would get her and Zeb deeper into trouble. "Why are they doing this…?" the question itself was rhetorical but it was one she felt she had to address.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Her voice tore through the silence of their prison. Two of the guards banged hard on the bars, clearly distressed.

"Quiet'n down in there! Or we'll blast it open and show you what they're going through!" A Trooper snarled through the bars, giving it another punch to emphasise his intimidation.

"Try it!" the distraught girl challenged.

Zeb decided that enough was enough and gripped onto her shoulder. The sudden touch, startled Sabine's attention to the Lasat.

"Sabine"

"I-I'm sorry" she looked down, immediately guilty.

"No. Don' be. If I'm here any longer listening to….that then…" he trailed off, shaking his head firmly "Listen, we'll get outta this"

Sabine sniffed and nodded, wiping her teary eyes "H-how can you say that?! Half of our crew have gone and-and…" she hiccuped and Zeb knew what was going to happen before she did and took the now sobbing girl into his strong embrace.

"I'm no good at 'his comfort stuff righ? But it'll be alrigh'. Kanan will have some rubbish plan that'll fail an' then Hera will pull through with Ezra's pick-pocket knowledge" Zeb tried to lighten the mood.

From the sound of the girl's light chuckle his attempt to lighten the mood, seemed to work but it didn't last long for the screams intensified and the sounds of loud banging added to the chaos.

"They're made of stronger stuff then this," Zeb whispered. For now, they could only pray that it was worse sounding than it was when- or if their remaining crew members were returned to them.

* * *

When Ezra first awoke, he was lying against a hard, metallic surface that dug into his back. He blearily opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness.

A stark white room. THE stark white room.

Grand Moff Tarkin and Agent Kallus were inside with him and with straps round his torso, waist and legs, he wasn't getting out anytime soon. The Empire were literally binding them tighter than he'd imagined.

"Welcome dear boy," His gaze travelled to the sound and he internally flinched. The Inquisitor stood intimidatingly before him.

"What do you want from us?!" Ezra bit out, concealing his fear through his anger. His aggressive expression slipped when he realised there were only three of them in the room, "Where's K-..?" he stopped himself.

"The Jedi in question is being dealt with," Kallus sneered, "He's being acquainted with our new probes as we speak"

"No…Kanan," he whimpered, trying to reach out through the Force. An invisible blockade forced him out, "What do you want?"

"Quite a lot. For now, a confession" He answered smoothly, "But first" He took a step forward leaning down and clasping the boys chin in his hands "I am prepared to make you an offer. One that you shouldn't decline"

Ezra waited but wriggled at the tight grip.

"Become an Apprentice," He proposed.

"I already am one," Ezra remarked.

"Not from the Jedi ways fool! Join the dark side," He insisted.

"Ne-"The Inquisitors slap cut him off.

"I advise you to think very hard on your decision M'boy. If you refuse, there could be consequences," the pale skinned creature warned. Golden yellow with spots of blood veins flickered over the defiant child. He watched the confliction begin to tear at him. He would break under pressure. Pain, mental or physical would break him. Pain can break anyone.

Ezra thought for a second "I-If I say yes…will you let them go?"

The Inquisitor thought for a moment then smiled, "Of course". He waited for the boys answer.

"No" he replied with a self-satisfying smug, leaning closer to grip the boy's throat to speed up his answer. His actions ended with Ezra throwing saliva from his mouth onto his cheek. The Inquisitor wiped it away in disgust. "Just as predictable as your Master!"

Ezra ignored the compliment, "There's your answer"

The Inquisitor, angered by this twisted round to his co-members "Begin the breaking process"

Kallus acknowledged and moved forward "We'll start simple, Ezra" he addressed him mockingly.

"You-you know my name?" Ezra asked the Imperial Agent in shock.

"We know all about you and your friends. You see there is no escape" The Inquisitor stepped in.

"Cliché much?" Ezra teased. He instantly regrets it when he Force grabbed machines with a long, sharp needle on the end of them and after a soft hum, electric shocks were let loose.

"-And that is what you shall get if you continue to test my patience boy" The Pa'aun warned.

"Cliché again" Ezra let slip "Argh!"

"Now let's stop with this foolishness. The sooner you answer my questions the sooner you can leave," The Inquisitor spoke. He saw neither were going to move so internally sighed and stepped forth himself.

"Who is Fulcrum?" He asked simply.

"I-I don-"Ezra was cut off by the electric pulses that rippled through his body like wildfire. He bit down hard on his tongue to silence his screams of agony.

"I'll ask again!" The Inquisitor spoke then repeated the question. This time Ezra didn't answer.

Another few watts were added to his body. The shocks had left a steam that was slowly rising from his abused form.

"Still nothing? Alright then…" He considered, "Where are the other Rebel cells hiding?"

"Wh-what Rebel cel-" Ezra was once again cut off by biting his tongue to ensure he kept his discomfort concealed from his three torturers.

"You will tell me where to find your other Rebels friends," The Pau'un insisted. When he saw Ezra shake his head weakly, he threw his hand back and dug it into the boy's face, leaving a small trickle of blood. The impact having cut his lip.

"You-you ha-have u-us," he shuddered.

The inquisitor's expression darkened, "Not those fool. Where are the other cells hiding?"

"C-cells?" He managed, trying to steer away from the idea. The longer he acted unaware, he hoped it would convince the Inquisitor. Apparently not, said man man repeated the process until the shocks after effects began to take hold of his young body.

"Turn it up. The Padawan is resisting" he heard one of them speak. Fear instantly shot through him at those words. Ezra caught the Agent he was commanding. He locked eyes with Ezra for a moment and from what the boy could see in the dim light was that Kallus had begun to feel remorse.

And with those thoughts came his evidence "Sir, he can't-"Kallus stepped in. Ezra could barely keep his eyes from widening. Was Kallus going against the Inquisitor? And in his defence? Defecting from the Inquisitor?

"Silence!" The leader barked, returning his attention to the shaking boy "How did your Master survive Order 66?"

"What's…t-th-that?" Ezra asked, closing his eyes tight, knowing what was about to come.

It never came.

He opened his eyes just as the Inquisitor approached him, "No, it appears you don't. Has your Master taught you nothing?" He teased then at the lack of reply grew impatient, "Let's try again, who is your leader?"

Three more shocks circulated his body. He continued to resist.

"Higher," The Pa'aun insisted. Kallus, reluctantly turned the control nob clockwise. The higher he went the more the pain would intensify and Ezra knew this.

He repeated his question but Ezra had zoned out and received several more shocks that forced a short cry to escape before he controlled himself again.

"Higher," it was never-ending.

Kallus swallowed, watching the boy twitch involuntarily even after the shocks had ended "Sir, if we go up any higher it may-"

"-Do not question my intellect Agent Kallus" The pale faced man glared at him.

"But the boy is needed ali-" Kallus ignored his warnings.

"-Kallus, am I to be teaching you a lesson?" He posed the question. Kallus stood up startled.

"No-no Sir," the man prided with side-burns and known for being a nasty man stuttered.

"Then I suggest you leave the teaching to me. You are relieved Agent Kallus" he dismissed the Agent with a wave of his hand. His expression presenting, he did not wish to discuss the matter further and being with the Agents position of authority, he had no choice but to accept.

But in a last ditch effort he tried again "But Sir-"

"I cannot have any more interference's Kallus," He told him sternly, motioning to the door without words.

"I-Yes Sir" Kallus hung his head. When he saw the remaining two interrogators were focused on another task, he locked eyes with the young man strapped to the mental table.

A short look that conveyed Ezra's fear and hatred for the Empire and as a result a feeling of that bloomed from within Kallus. He felt fear for the boy and overwhelming guilt for putting him in the situation. He remembered the first time he properly met the boy, after capturing him. They spoke briefly then he brushed off the dirt from the boy's shoulder. But it was an understanding and that understanding would quickly dissipate if he didn't help this boy. He was never for children getting tortured or abused by the Empire- whether he was a special force child or not.

' _I'm sorry. I promise I will help you escape'_ Kallus vowed, breaking the contact and stepping out of the door. He felt the inquisitor's victory from behind him. The ISB walked a few paces from the door when the screams returned. He stiffened. The boy had been stubborn and refused to voice his pain to either of them when he was in the room.

But now that Kallus wasn't there to stall the process…. there was nothing more to think. He knew he had to be quick. He took off down the hall, ignoring the odd looks from his lower officers and troopers.

 _'Now where was that cell?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Woah, thank you you all for reviewing, really appreciate your feedback. A few things before we begin, but as people probably do, you can just skip to the story under the cut. First off, a few individual requests were for more torture to the other characters. I agree with this and will try and filter it into the plot I have currently- but warning for this chapter, it may upset and bring the flames out in people. Shout out to Midnight Luna again, really loving the Three Days Grace vibes you've got! I was impressed with some of your theories, but we'll have to see ;-) I'm surprised at Kallus's character change reaction- glad most don't mind it. Another shout out, this one to Beauty Bells, I really appreciate the constructive criticism you gave. As for a Beta I have looked into getting one. I haven't had them Beta this chapter but they are going to do it. Let's just say I really wanted to get this chapter up then I'll fix any mishaps later on. So, I apologise in advance for the spelling/ grammatical errors. I will fix them when the Beta responds. Thanks all and remember, not everything is as it seems!**

 **Disclaimer: As the previous chapters have said, I don't own any characters. I own the plot of this story!**

 **Warnings: Same as before, rated T for a reason but this Chapter may upset some people. No flames please**

 **R and R and enjoy!**

* * *

"You"

The word was filled with so much venom that if snakes could speak, they would be saying it and not that of a furious Lasat before him. The brightly coloured young woman beside him also gave a look that he would surely wish he were dead than to mess around with her.

"Hold on Lasat," Agent Kallus spoke holding his hands up in defence. The Lasat was perturbed by this and waited folding his arms over his chest, giving a sidelong glance to the Mandalorian beside him wearing equal expressions of confusion and caution.

"I am not here to take you away," He began, not missing the looks of mistrust on their faces. How could they trust him really? He's with the Empire after all.

"Yeah, yeah" Zeb waved off unconvinced.

"What are you doing here then?" Sabine demanded sharply.

"Believe it or not Miss Wren. I am here to free you," He smirked at her.

"Why?" She asked still cautious. Kallus lost his smirk and moved onto the Lasat's bonds. Zeb growled and moved away but Kallus gripped his arms and sliced the bonds before the Lasat could protest. Zeb dipped his head in thanks once he realised his true intentions.

"Because I will admit I made a mistake," Kallus he continued, cutting the last of their bonds and pulling them out the door before they could question him anymore. They ran down the halls until Kallus threw his hand out. Zeb's weight from behind almost knocking himself and Sabine over.

"Stand back," Sabine advised, pulling out two miracles from her pocket. She pressed down and Kallus watched curiously as the little red light flashed in unison with the ticking of the time bomb.

"Now!" She whispered, tossing the two bombs at the sound of the click. They clattered to the ground, startling the Troopers for a mere few seconds too longer before they exploded. The blast knocked them back as warm air of fire spread throughout the corridor. She threw two more for good measure until she finally announced that they were safe.

"That's how you escape us? Colour grenades?" Kallus said in mild awe.

"Hey, they don't call me the 'Artist' for no reason!" She said proudly.

"Alrigh, Alrigh, now what?" Zeb asked, feeling antsy of more Troopers on the way.

"We find the others," Sabine answered, turning to look at the Agent, "Where's the rest of our crew?"

"Follow me," He said, rushing back down the hallway and after a few more doors, reached a small room. He peered through the door and cursed at the army of Troopers congregated in the room.

"Lazy slackers. Should be guarding cells," Kallus rolled his eyes, "Wait" he told the two and straightened up his attire, stepping through the door into the hallway. The two Rebels camouflaged themselves against the walls, leaning to get a look at the Agent's plan.

"Agent Kallus Sir!"

"We were jus-"

He concealed a smirk this was going to be easier than he'd anticipated. "I don't want to hear it! You should all be on duty. You're lucky I don't tell the Inquisitor of your defiance. Get back to work!"

"Sir yes Sir!" The Troopers scattered. Kallus leant outside the door giving them a hand signal. Sabine and Zeb, hidden behind the corner nodded cracking their knuckles.

A cluster of white boots was pounced on. A series of kicks, punches and blaster fires were shot and the boots with their matching suits and bodies collapsed groaning to the ground. They were tossed in a towering heap beside the door.

"We need ta' move em," Zeb slung a few forms over his shoulder, depositing them in the room beside their objective. Like others, it was small and held many crates of dusty helmets and armour. Sabine was quick to aid him.

The Mandalorian clapped her hands together in victory with the click of the door, "Now that's over with. Now what?"

"In here," Kallus ushered the two back in the room, fingers splayed across the keyboard, punching in a number of override codes.

"Syndulla is in cell block 51B in the lower levels," Kallus told them, typing in a few more codes "Jarrus and Bridger are in the level below but…"

"But what?" Sabine asked.

"…they're being moved," he answered, placing two fingers on his chin, stroking thoughtfully.

"Where too? We can block em before they can" Zeb puffed out his chest.

"It doesn't say. They'll move Syndulla soon," Kallus told them.

"Great," Sabine sighed in defeat. Zeb placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at both of them "Then let's get to them before they do"

They nodded and set off down the halls, blasting any more Troopers who got in their line of vision. It didn't take long with Kallus leading the way, for them to find the cell. With Kallus's clearance for all the prison halls, it didn't take very long to find the crewmembers pilot and when they did she was surprised to say the least.

"Sabine! Zeb! How did you-what's he doing here?" She asked, half prideful of their escape but also concerned at the risk they were taking in order to attempt breaking her out of her cell.

"He helped us" Sabine pointed to the figure in the doorway, who Hera had not noticed until she had pointed him out. Her eyes widened a fraction and she turned on the two so quick, they swore she could have whiplash.

"Him?" her tone was sharp as well as tinted with mistrust but there was another flickering emotion in her eyes when she directed her gaze at the ex-Agent of the Empire that Sabine nor Zeb could place.

"It's true Hera. Kallus is on our side and If he's not" Zeb proceeded to ignite his electrifying bow rifle, letting the purple sparks fly inches from the man's fearful face.

"Good to know who's in charge," Hera remarked "So what's the plan?"

"We're getting out of here!" Sabine cheered, moving to cut her bonds around her wrists when the sound of hard footsteps echoed from outside.

"Troopers!" Sabine exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Great, now what?" Zeb asked cursing.

"Get undercover"

"We can't just leave her here! You said it yourself they'll take her away!" Sabine protested with her hands on her hips.

"Kallus is right" Zeb started, it seemed to leave a nasty taste in his mouth but he ignored it. "They can' know we were 'ere" he finished, pushing her into hiding. Kallus re-tied her bonds, carefully still wary of the look the younger woman sent him.

"You always carry rope?" Hera commented with a raised eyebrow. Kallus chose not to comment and tied the final knot, just as the Troopers assembled.

"You're late!" Kallus scolded.

"S-sorry Sir" They had the dignity to look abashed. "We have orders to escort prisoner Syndulla to the torture room"

Hera scoffed "They actually call it a torture room?" She decided she would corner Kallus about it later.

"I shall escort her," the man stepped forward in front of Hera and at eye level with the Troopers in front.

"Sir our orders come from high," The lead Trooper began. Kallus eyed the orange tag and nodded, this was higher authority and judging by his washed out position in the Empire, as well as soon to be discovered traitor, he knew better than to challenge him.

"I shall escort this prisoner. Your new orders are to keep watch-" Kallus insisted, leaning back to retain a intimidating appearance.

"Sir with all due respect we take orders from high above yours-" The trooper issued, fingers tapping quickly on a data pad. Hera saw the Agent's fist curl and uncurl several times. It jumped forward, Kallus was severely holding back from attacking.

"I am taking this prisoner to the Boss. I will allow two others to escort me. The rest of you find new orders and stick to them!" Kallus ordered in a booming voice that took even Hera aback.

"Sir yes Sir!" The lower ranked Troopers yelled, leaving the two second ranks and the first ranked leader behind. They saluted and waited for his orders.

"Unbind her," he ordered.

"Sir?"

"With all four of us watching the Prisoner will not escape," Kallus assured, giving a look of warning to the Twi'lek. She nodded mutely and followed.

"Troopers in front," He ordered and held Hera's forearm to play along. She bowed her head in surrender also playing along. The Troopers seemed convinced and followed the leader in front without taking a second glance back.

"Doesn't take much to convince these idiots" Hera thought with a concealed eye roll.

"Kallus," She whispered harshly, grabbing the ISB Agent's attention, "If you're serious about helping us then there's something you should know"

He slowed his pace, looking at her with questioning eyes waiting. She searched him for deceit and even when she found none, voiced her concerns, "First, why the sudden change in allegiance?"

"I have seen what the Inquisitor has done and am sorry for being a part of it," Kallus bowed his head. He then met her gaze "But I will amend those mistakes"

"I'm sure you will," Hera agreed keeping her voice low, "Remember what I said?"

He nodded once.

"Listen, what I am about to tell you must not reach the others or the Empire understood?" She waited for his reply of a short nod. He saw the confliction of fear and caution in her eyes... He amended his answer, "I understand".

She breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to slowly divulge her information, keeping watch of both the Troopers ahead and the others which she knew were lurking about in the shadows on their heels.

"Got all that?" She asked, eyes never straying from his own.

"Yes, I have" He confirmed, "You trust me with the lives of your crew?"

"I'm getting to that part- if you divulge any tiny- and I mean even the tiniest information, I will make you regret that decision for the rest of your miserable life," she enunciated every word, which had the ISB Agent quaking in his shiny boots.

They stopped suddenly, Hera having confessed the last of her information in time to hear the four Troopers conversing.

"We have orders to escort Prisoner Syndulla here," The lead Trooper spoke, looking behind as if to wait on Kallus's approval. Hera looked between the arguing team .Seriously, did they always treat escorting a single prisoner as a game of relay?

She snapped back to reality, "Your orders have changed. The Inquisitor wishes to commence with the next stage"

"Next stage?" Kallus echoed in fear.

"If you have not been given the order then I cannot divulge information concerning the stage to you," The second Trooper guard spoke in monotone. Hera tried her best to behave herself.

"These Troopers have surely been updated," She thought to herself as she watched them argue their position in the Empire.

"You can't win this one Kallus," Hera whispered harshly, nudging him with her shoulder, "Make sure the others are safe. Come back for me later" She ordered him, her stare begging with him to argue back.

He swallowed at her possessive gaze and mutely nodded in agreement backing off, "I understand" he spoke again facing the Troopers but the message intended for the prisoner. He walked away but before he could something was shoved into his hand. He looked down and saw it was a comlink device, Hera's. Her eyes told him everything 'Use this to find the others.'

He heeded her unspoken words and departed the scene. It seemed like a standard device meaning he had no trouble working it. He pressed down and spoke into the receiver, "Uh Agent Kallus here?" he asked, feeling stupid at the new comlink. He briefly scanned the small thin device. Much different from his own communication device of the Empire's.

"You took Spector's two's device?" the tone of mistrust was unmistakable.

"She gave it to me. Where are you?" Kallus answered, remembering the Twi'lek's warning words before they split. He would keep quiet now. Whatever matter she had gotten into could not reach the other crews ears.

"We're on route to you now" Sabine's voice replied, leaping off the rafters and landing in neat crouch. Seconds later, Zeb's bulky form landing in a similar fashion.

"Where's Hera?" He asked him.

"She told me to leave," The Ex-Agent answered with ease.

"And you let her!" Zeb retorted, in awe at how ridiculous a move their confident had made.

"She is…" Kallus was unsure of how to react. His mind was spinning with the amount of uncharacteristic emotions going on. I guess when situations escalate then the emotions escalate accordingly.

"No time for 'at now. We're known as Spector's," Zeb proceeded to give him a crash course in how they operate with the comlink and once finished announced that he would be known as 'K1'

"Now, where have they taken Hera?" Sabine asked the more pressing matters.

Kallus divulged the information to them quickly and they were back to slinking into the shadows to avoid the blur of white-black covered bucket heads once more that Is until one of the rare bright Trooper's spotted them and called the alarm.

The rushing of boots clambering up the stairs in hoards met their ears, the second the ear piercing alarm and bright red lights blared their senses. They didn't even have time to curse the troublemaker as someone had already sought them.

"Hey you! What is your clearance code? You're not authorised to be down here!" the angered Trooper who, unluckily for them wore the special coloured shoulder plate, meaning he was the top Trooper in that division.

"Brilliant," Sabine rolled her eyes from behind her helmet and cursed. Both she and Zeb stood back to back with Kallus in the middle, one arm each with a weapon raised and the other with their hands poised in fighting stance.

"Wait," Kallus knocked the weapons down, so they now faced the ground.

"What?!" they demanded.

"You won't get out of this one. Believe it or not Wren I have a plan," he stood back waiting for their predicted retorts but again, he was surprised to see they were all must have been desperate, either that or they were waiting for an excuse to batter him senseless if-or when they got out of their predicament.

Needless to say they gave up without a hard fight (Zeb couldn't resist beating a few helmets and Sabine needed to let off a bit of steam herself, besides harming just a few would mean that they we're playing along without making it look too suspicious right), and were back to being chained up with the key thrown through the very slim iron bars of their old cell.

Kallus was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Why do you need me?!" Ezra shouted angrily, now sporting a black eye and various cuts and newly formed bruises across his body. He was still under threat of torture and still resisting. The electric shocks had burned through his clothes and left angry red scars across his shaking form.

"I ask the questions around here boy," The Inquisitor snapped, flicking up the switch and after a few minutes of gentle humming the electric rods beside him released their energy onto the weak Padawan.

"Argh!" he bit out through his tears and pride.

"You are a very powerful Padawan," He hummed, "It seems I need desperate measures in order to get you to cooperate" Ezra didn't like the sound of that nor the next words that left the madman's lips, "Bring in the Jedi and Twi'lek"

"Sir!" They saluted and left quickly after speaking a few careful words through their transmitters built into their helmets.

Ezra's eyes widened, caught off guard by the sudden request. Ezra was cut free of the table and moved into the centre of the room, still bound by his wrists and ankles. The brightness of the room dimmed as Kanan was pushed in and forced to his knees with a groan. He looked up to meet Ezra's fearful expression, "Ezra…" he let his head hang. Moments later Kallus, forced Hera inside a little way of the two.

They both locked eyes with the younger.

"Kanan Jarrus is it?" The man strut to his side. "Since your Padawan is refusing to cooperate I'm afraid I have to resort to using you" The Inquisitor informed with a gleeful smile.

A breath.

"Choose Jedi, Your Padawan or Pilot," he stood back, canine teeth twisted in a feral look of glee. Kanan shot up startled at the sudden question. Then he processed the words and ground out, "Are you insane?!"

"Choose," The Inquisitor demanded. He looked at Hera whose eyes brimming with tears, begging him to choose Ezra. He turned to Ezra who was also pleading with him to choose the other.

 _I can't let you die_ the unspoken words rang out through the bond.

 _I can't let **either** of you die_ Kanan fiercely conveyed back.

Two beats, "Well Jedi?"

"Myself," Kanan answered without any hesitation, staring him down.

"How admirable," The Inquisitor spoke but his tone sharpened, "But if you won't choose then I'm afraid I will"

A gunshot was fired, the bullet soared towards the startled Twi'lek. Kanan struggled against his bonds and the surrounding guards. Out the corner of his eye he saw Ezra struggle forwards. The Inquisitor held up a hand to keep the guards in place. But even without the weight of the Stormtroopers on him, the pressure of the bindings pulled him down like a dead weight.

He went to his knees, throwing his arms out desperately in an attempt to push her away. But found he couldn't. The Force Suppressor still not worn off yet.

She was hit.

Despite all her best efforts of escape to avoid the fate, the bullet found her. The body fell like lead to the cold, unforgiving ground, where she lay in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide and un-seeing.

"NO!" the two Jedi cried, attempting to rush over only to have their arms forced behind them. Kanan with his eyes brimming with tears, retaliated against his bonds. A few snaps of bony fingers in Kanan's slowed senses and Kallus was there. He had a stoic expression as he obeyed the next words of the inquisitor.

A gun was held to Ezra's head.

The Jedi immediately stopped struggling, panting heavily. Two thoughts crossed his mind in that moment. The first; Never had the Empire ever done something like this. Murdered innocent people, burnt villages and interrogated? Yes, but never pulled a gun out and tortured to this extent. Had they? The second? He couldn't ever let Ezra die.

"Good Jedi," Kallus smirked, removing the trigger from the boy's pale, sweat covered face. Ezra's breath came out in tiny gasps, his eyes never leaving the blood or the body that lay there. He tried to scream but nothing came out. He'd lost everything from his old life- his own, his family even a few friends, but this- this was another level. He lost a friend, a mother figure- the woman that was a part of his new family.

He may not have been able to cry, but he sure screamed.

Kanan's gaze shot from the ISB moving towards him to his Padawan's anguished cries and distraught expression. Truth be told, he himself was struggling to even remain conscious. He didn't even register his bonds tighten around his wrist. It was only when he forced out to the stark white hallways, that everything stopped. Before the door closed, he stole a glance at Hera's lifeless body then found himself visiting the darkness again.

The screams of a teenage boy only intensified with his Master's departure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, Wow those Reviews are building as is my own excitement to write this

Now, I did warn you it wasn't going to be a very nice Chapter…but I'm glad that nobody was too destructive. For those of you who said there needed to be more interaction/ torture for Sabine and Zeb, be careful what you wish for! Nothing too soul destroying just yet though, it's a slow build. Right now I'm hoping everyone is in character! I think it's okay so far but this chapter has me thinking otherwise. Would also appreciate if you could let me know when or where I fall out of character? Cheers guys! I love your reviews and messages they really motivate me to continue this. Would appreciate it if the reviews kept up

I have many other stories written even from last summer so most that may get posted will be set during Season One, like this one. But I've done a few Malachor ones and things to pass the time till season three. I may post them after this fic or maybe during- I don't want any confusion or anything so let me know which you would prefer!

Thanks guys, last of alllll

Disclaimer: As with each Chapter or any other Fanfiction posted, I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

Zeb and Sabine were sat against the wall side by side, wincing at the silence of their cell. Questions ran through their minds. Had Kallus really sold them out? Even after the suspicious words with their Pilot? Was she in on it?

Of course not! Sabine had cursed herself for thinking badly of the mother figure to the crew. Being held under the Empire's thumb had really gotten under her skin and if she felt like this, who knows what the others thought…

"Do-do you think they're okay?" Sabine asked cautiously. Zeb turned to her and gave her a one armed hug, keeping his hand in place.

"I don't know," He muttered, wondering the same himself. They hadn't heard anything for hours. Apparently the Empire had invested in some pretty good sound proof walls. For reasons unknown to the Lasat and Mandalorian. Maybe to stop them from being wound up?

They were shocked from their thoughts by the arrival of their leader, struggling against his captors. He was tossed to the ground, but shot up violently, "If you touch him I swear-!" he spat to Kallus.

"I won't harm your precious Padawan, Jarrus" He told him sincerely, "I am on your side"

"Yeah right," Kanan spat again through his struggles. Zeb grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back as Sabine's mind worked. Kallus, the same guy who had confessed he was defecting from the Empire. The same man that placed them back in this cell? The guy who was currently stood before them with the look of clearest sincerity, the Mandalorian warrior had ever witnessed?

"No Kanan, I think he is," Sabine spoke carefully. She felt a pang in her heart, when he turned to her, eyes wide in confusion and a hint of betrayal.

"What?"

"This had better be part of your 'plan' "The Lasat spat at the Agent of whose allegiance Zeb was unsure.

"This sounds worse than Lando's" Kanan sighed.

"-or Sabine's" Zeb cut in. Kanan wanted to retort with something more to lighten the mood but remembered the occurrence that had happened moments ago. He rustled his thoughts around to figure out how he was going to tell them and get his emotions under control but he felt something off.

There was someone behind him and holding something cold near the skin of his wrist. He jerked back quickly, "Relax or I'll accidentally cut you"

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Jarrus refused to comply. Kallus rolled his eyes at the stubbornness and managed to free the Jedi. Kallus silenced his next protests to answer his own version of their comlink.

"Sir there is a mess for you to clear," One of the Troopers spoke through the headsets to Kallus's own receiver, "I shall be there shortly" Kallus replied with a heavy heart, knowing what the 'mess' was. The link was cut and Kallus turned to them with a look of pity, setting Kanan on edge.

"I have to leave and clear a mess," He told them in sorrow. Kanan was tossed back into his memories, a dark look filtered across his face. Kanan unconsciously moved back into the wall, placing his head back in his unbound hands.

"Mess, Kanan what is he talking about?" Sabine demanded, though through all the commotion it lacked her usual sharp edge.

Kanan shook his head, unable to answer. He bit his lip to keep from unlocking every emotion. His Master was right. He should never have held onto his emotions. It was harder to lose the ones you loved, if you cared.

"Where's Ezra and Hera, are they alright?" Zeb asked when he said nothing.

"Kanan?" They both asked in unison, fear latching onto them tight. Kanan took a deep breath and swallowed, opening his eyes to meet theirs. Inside something broke at seeing the guilt ridden, lost and heartbroken gaze.

Sabine and Zeb both looked to the Agent who was still watching them and resistant to following the orders to clear this mess. "I am sorry" was all he said before leaving.

"Kanan please," Sabine whispered, looking from him to Zeb with worried amber eyes, "Don't shut us out. So-something happened out there. We need to know what," She steeled her voice.

"H-hera's…gone…," Kanan choked out, burying his face in his hands but refusing to let the tears fall. As Hera had done for them. He would do the same- keep himself and everyone calm. Be the leader he was meant to be.

"Gone?" Sabine echoed, boarding hysteria "Wh-what do you mean gone?! We rescued her not a few hours ago!"

"Sabine. She's d-dead," He said, his voice cracking at the last word. Sabine sat back in shock, her body in turmoil.

"How?" Zeb asked in a broken tone. Kanan shook his head again.

"The Inquisitor…" He began but his anger began to overwhelm him. He breathed deep and pushed it away, choosing for the safety and sanity of the crews minds to remain silent until it passed.

Kallus returned not long after with the same heavy look "Did-did you do it?" Sabine asked in an uncharacteristically croaky voice. Due to the circumstances Kallus couldn't blame her. He bowed his head to imitate a nod.

"So what now? You help us get out and we get captured again? We should never have listened to you!" Zeb moved over and gripped him by the shoulder.

"Zeb stop!"

"Hera would still be alive if-"

"Zeb," Kanan's low voice stopped him in his tracks. The three in the room looked at him, "Let him go. What has been going on?" His grief pushed to the back of his mind.

Kallus was dropped ungraciously to the ground. He quickly stood, dusting himself off, "I'm sorry for your great loss but I was ordered by her. I could not go against her final word!" He defended.

"Why were you even talking to Hera in the first place?" Kanan demanded, rising to full height. For good measure, he prodded a finger on the Agent's chest.

Kallus shifted away, "Because I am on your side. I saw what the Inquisitor is like and I regret my actions"

"So you think that by helping us you'll somehow redeem yourself?" Kanan asked in a sarcastic drawl.

"Perhaps," Kallus nodded.

"Well it doesn't," Kanan amended with a scowl. He pulled away, leaning back on his heels.

Kallus let out a low growl, "I am not arguing with you on this. I have valuable information to find the rest of your crew and all I ask is that you follow me"

"Like Hera did?" Kanan whispered.

"It was her decision and my friend-" Kallus was sharply cut off.

"-I am not your friend. We'll talk later. Where is the rest of my crew?" Kanan's tone was tight and to the point.

Kallus sighed and punched in a few codes on his wrist. "Miss Wren has taught me to download files on large scale databases to my own personal device" He spoke as he typed, "I can see all cells and units…the droid is located in the hangar below. I shall get him to avoid suspicion." He waited for any words of protest and when he found none continued, "Your Padawan…" he trailed off.

"Well?" Kanan demanded after a silence.

"…is not on the system" even his own tone seemed surprised by this revelation.

"What do you mean he's not on the system?" Kanan ground out, biting down hard to keep his temper in check.

"His name nor cell number comes up" Kallus spoke in an absent minded tone as his fingers quivered over the keypads to find more information.

"Then where is he?" Sabine asked in exasperation.

"I don't know…" Kallus whispered after a moment.

"You want to redeem yourself? Then find him!" Kanan ordered. Kallus shot up at the sudden booming voice. The Jedi's calm mask was slipping and Kallus would be first in the firing line when it did.

Sabine and Zeb looked to one another, their eyes reflecting each other's dread.

* * *

A knock at the door sounded. The occupant on the other side of the door raised an eyebrow and waited. A second knock, this time more hesitant than the first then followed by two more until the door sounded as though it we're having bullets drilled through it.

Yet throughout it all, the Inquisitor remained calm, "Enter"

To his complete un-surprise, that he would even dare to eye roll at the person in the doorway if not for his high stature as more than a pawn in the Empire's game, "Agent Kallus, have you come to grovel for your actions against the boy?" He asked in a fleeting manner.

"I-er Yes Inquisitor" he stuttered, "I-I wish to formally make it up to you"

"Oh really?" did the Inquisitor sound intrigued?

"Y-yes" he cleared his throat, "I-I would like to know where the boy is being kept so I can show you…exactly how-" he was cut off by the swift tone.

"What is your aim here, Agent?"

"To disgrace the boy and earn back my honour. I have thought hard and realised I had no feelings of remorse…I was merely…stunned by the mistre-treatment of the prisoner…" he muttered, internally cursing his every word.

"You need to see the boy?" His frown creased.

"I-I want to…"

"Agent Kallus. Do not lie to me" the pale faced man warned, his teeth sharp and pointed, metaphorically biting into the tension.

"Sir-?"

"You feel some form of…affection towards him," he spoke with underlying curiosity, glaring at the lesser ranked being before him.

"I-I…" he was at loss for words. He needed to think up some believable lies and fast.

The redblade wielder feigned a look of confusion, internally thinking up scenarios to this odd request. It was then his face creased into a feral grin, "Troopers!"

From the darkness two stand by officers approached them "Sir!"

"Take our Agent to see the boy," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" they nodded without question, remembering the last Trooper that had questioned his decisions. Before the agent could blink he was dragged out of the Inquisitor's private room and down many, many levels, even one's he didn't know existed to the final cell where the Padawan sat.

"We'll be watching you," one of the Troopers hissed the other placing two palms on his back and giving him a firm shove forward while the first slammed the door and locked it much to Kallus's irritation.

He didn't confess his thoughts on being locked in, instead brushed it off and felt his way through the pitch black corridor, the only light being the faint glow from underneath the doorway. He hit something wooden and realised he'd almost fallen into a door. He pushed and unlocked the metal handle and to his amazement the door actually creaked open. He walked in and instantly believed that the Inquisitor had sent him here to entrap him himself. Any moment now a Trooper would come and lock him into the empty cell but nothing happened.

He saw why.

He blinked and there was movement when the door rumbled closed. He found a torch and lit it with the limited lighting he could see the movement was caused by the poor boy who was concealed in the corner of the cell, back pressed up against the wall and curled up in a foetal position.

"Jabba?" he tried.

A quiver and gasp of fear was his response. If possible the boy had slunk further into the wall in a meagre attempt to hide from the Agent.

"Ezra," he tried again, gently, "I am not here to harm you. I am here to take you back to your crew"

"Y-yeah right" the boy whispered. Through all his screaming and resisting, his throat had suffered the consequences.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he whined seeing the approaching ISB agent.

"I told you. I'm getting you out of here. Don't you listen?" he rolled his eyes, slowly pulling the boy up to a stand. He did for about a second when his abused body recoiled away from him and he felt himself slip backwards.

Kallus cursed and threw the child over his shoulder.

Ezra began to protest but the Agent hushed him, "I told you, I'll take you to the Jedi and Artist and...the Lasat," he insisted.

"H-how can I tru-trust you?" He muttered, black consuming half his vision.

"Because, I am on your side-" he stopped at the weak chuckle. The boy was more like his Master than he realised, in an irritating way.

"Su-uree," Ezra squirmed but Kallus kept a tight hold.

"Believe it or not child," He began, "It was you who sparked this new change"

The 'child' stopped his squirming and listened through the muffled pounding of his headache.

"Seeing you in there and what this Empire now represents," He curled a fist, "It is wrong and I know that now"

"Took ya ..while," The kid slumped forward. Kallus was quick to catch him, steadying him.

"I-If yo-you are what you say...Th-thanks..." the boy muttered then felt his very heavy eyelids slip back into the darkness. Kallus felt the limb form collapse entirely on his back and knew he needed to hurry. He was almost certain that the list of injuries the boy had sustained would include a concussion and if that was the case, then he needed to make sure, he brought the disorientated boy to his Master to get treated or those vibrant blue eyes may never open again.

"Caught," a daft Trooper snarled, jabbing the butt of his gun in Kallus stomach.

"What's to catch? I'm saving you the trouble of explaining why his Apprentice isn't dead the next morning if he visits!"

The Troopers stared at him with their blank helmets. The Agent used his status to his advantage, "The boy is gravely ill and will continue to worsen in these prison conditions. I am taking him back up top to one of the other cells and will send a medic so the Inquisitor may keep a living Apprentice"

"Understood but the Inquisitor will want to hear of this," one insisted, moving a gloved hand to take the boy. Kallus shifted the soldier away.

"Tell him then," he scoffed, unfazed by their blank movements.

Another of the Troopers moved and pitifully bowed his head, "We-we need you"

"How about one of us goes with the Agent and the other takes the boy?" the smaller of the Troopers suggested.

"No. I will escort the boy. Then I will go and see the 'Master'" he spat out the name, "Myself"

"The Inquisitor will not be pleased to hear this Sir" one of the Trooper's warned. Kallus didn't comment and focused on reaching the higher levels of the Prison base.

"That he isn't" a new voice added. Undertones of black were seeping into Kallus's veins.

The Inquisitor.

"Explain yourself Agent Kallus"


End file.
